1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage, more particularly to a baby carraige having a for simple lightweight construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a variety of baby carriages are on the market. Consumers tend to select those features which meet their tastes or demands. What decides their selection varies from person to person but includes the common factor "lightweight." A simple, lightweight construction is an important factor which enhances the market value of baby carriages.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 15100/1981 discloses a light weight baby carriage. However, there is still a problem which has yet to be solved. The known baby carriage is foldable and when it is folded, its front and rear wheels are moved away from each other. As a result, in the folded states, the baby carriage is substantially flat along the ground. In other words, the baby carriage cannot stand by itself. Therefore, the baby carriage is inconvenient when it is to be carried around or stored in a suitable place.